


Happy birthday Kat!

by httptheatrekid



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: :(, Kat’s borthday, Let Kat be happy okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httptheatrekid/pseuds/httptheatrekid
Summary: It’s Kat’s birthday and the other queens surprise her in the morning
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Happy birthday Kat!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this prompt from Anon on Tumblr.
> 
> And there is also some slight angst in the start

Today was the day. It was Kat’s birthday. It wasn’t Kat’s all time favourite day, not only did it remind her of her childhood, nothing really special happened on it. Sure, the queens always wished her happy birthday once or twice, but there where never really any gifts and parties.

Kat knew she shouldn’t complain about it, but to her, it just felt a bit sad. She did want to feel extra special, like most people, on her birthday.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Kat had been lying in bed for a while, just thinking. Would her birthday be the same as any other day? Would the other queens do something special? All in all, Kat didn’t really care about that anymore, she was pretty used to it by now.

She got out of bed and went to her dresser to go change out of her pyjamas. She decided to not go with any extravagant clothing today. Just something simple, a pink hoodie and a pair of jeans.

She looked herself a bit in a mirror before going to her vanity. She sat down and started brushing her long hair with hot pink ombré. And she put her hair in the usual high ponytail.

Kat hesitates a bit before opening the door. She could just stay in her room and watch Netflix all day. She did have snacks and soda in her room. Maybe she didn’t even need to go out? But she brushed the thought away. She did really want a proper breakfast today. Opened the door as quietly as she could, some of them might still be asleep after all. She sneaked down the stairs and went into the kitchen. She figured she could make some food and watch some TV while eating. 

She got some bread and put in in the toaster. While the bread was toasting, Kat went to the fridge and took out some peanut butter and some raspberry jam. Once the bread jumped out of the toaster, she out on the peanut butter and jam to make some PB&J. She took the plate and walked over to the living room.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!” The other queens jumped in front of Kat, startling her a bit and she almost dropped her plate. She looked around the living room, there was balloons, glitter and confetti everywhere. And a huge banner that said: “Happy Birthday Kat!”. It was probably Anne and Cathy who had decorated the room. She felt her eyes tear up a bit.

“Kat, you feel alright?” Jane asked, sounding a bit worried that Kat seemed to tear up a bit “You look like you are about to cry”

“O-oh yeah!” Kat stuttered our before trying her eyes with her sleeve “I’m just... just so happy!”

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

They celebrated almost the entire day. Aragon and Anne had baked a 2 tier strawberry cake that said “Happy B-Day Kat!”. And Anna, Jane and Cathy had to carry all the gifts they had gotten Kat to make up for all the years where she hadn’t gotten any. It was the happiest birthday Kat had ever had. And even Aragon and Anne seemed to get along today. Kat couldn’t have asked for a better birthday.

Kat had gotten some makeup and some hair products from Aragon, a huge, pink teddy beer from Anne, some clothes from Jane, some skin care products from Anna and some drawing supplies from Cathy. And they had all collaborated to get her a new laptop, as her old one was around 5 years old now.

When night came, she hugged them all goodnight and thanked them for the best birthday a girl could ever wish for.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this story :’)


End file.
